


Wet and Wild

by LdyBastet



Category: Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Barebacking, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Shower Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-24
Updated: 2012-11-24
Packaged: 2017-11-19 09:48:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/571972
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LdyBastet/pseuds/LdyBastet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Live houses with showers are the best, and Ruki knows how to enjoy them to the fullest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wet and Wild

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a fill in the [the GazettE kink/porn meme](http://ldybastet.livejournal.com/582184.html) for the request: _I'd love to see Ruki fingering himself? And with one of the members peeping? I like kinky Ruki_. Hugs and thanks to Misumaru for the beta.
> 
>  **Disclaimer:** I am in no way affiliated with the GazettE or PSC, and have no knowledge of what is happening in their lives, apart from what is revealed in interviews and on Twitter. This is a work of fiction, and any resemblance to real events or people is purely coincidental. No disrespect is intended and I earn no money from this.

After the live, the mood in the changing room was high, jokes and laughter and a little bit of teasing being thrown around. Aoi was putting his stuff into his bag when he realised that Ruki was still not back from the shower. Of course, it wasn't unusual for Ruki to take his time in the bathroom, Aoi knew, but they had to get back to the hotel.

He slipped out the door and across the corridor to the shower room. The door creaked a little when he opened it to stick his head in to see what was keeping Ruki. It would be a bad thing if Ruki had slipped and hit his head or something... for instance. Not that Aoi was really worried.

He could hear the water running, but couldn't make out any details because the doors to the two showers were steamed over. It had to mean Ruki was still in the shower, though?

Aoi carefully stepped into the shower room, and pushed open the door to the nearest stall, just enough to peek inside. 

"Ruki?" 

There was a moan, and through the steam, Aoi could see that Ruki was leaning against the tiled wall, back turned towards him. What really caught his eye wasn't the water that ran down Ruki's body in winding rivulets, even though that was sexy as hell; no, it was the hand that Ruki reached behind to quite obviously push a finger or two inside him.

Apparently Ruki hadn't heard Aoi, because he didn't stop, didn't turn around, didn't tell Aoi to get the fuck out. And Aoi stayed, unable to take his eyes off Ruki's naked body – pale, slim, and obviously aroused.

Ruki moaned again, fucking himself with his fingers, and leaned his forehead against his arm, folded against the wall. His back was arched, butt tilted upward, and his fingers were moving at a steady pace, in and out and in again.

Aoi knew he was intruding on a very private moment, but he couldn't bring himself to leave. The most amazing sounds spilled over Ruki's lips – moans and sighs and rasped breaths, and every single one of them made Aoi's cock a little harder, not that it needed much to get hard this soon after a live.

"Oh yeah, fuck me," Ruki groaned, twisting his hand a little to work a third finger into him, and Aoi bit his lower lip to keep silent. It was obvious that Ruki was thinking about a man, but who? A fuck buddy? A fantasy lover? Someone he had feelings for?

Aoi rubbed his crotch, trying to relieve a little of the tightness and throbbing that went on there. He was still looking at Ruki's butt and his hand, thinking about who Ruki fantasised about, who it was he wanted to fuck him, when a few words jolted him right back to reality.

"How long are you going to stand there?" Ruki asked, not turning around. "I'm ready for you..."

Aoi stared at him, not sure he'd heard that right. He'd been discovered, that much was clear, but did Ruki know it was him?

"Come on, fuck me." Ruki pushed his butt out, slowly pulling his fingers out. "Take your clothes off and fuck me." He pushed his fingers inside again.

Aoi decided he had to be dreaming. Ruki wanted to have sex in the shower at the live house, where anyone could walk in on them, just like Aoi had just walked in on Ruki? Maybe he was actually back at the hotel and he was fast asleep, having a hot dream about Ruki? He quickly shed his clothes, dropping them on the floor, and stepped up behind Ruki.

Immediately, Ruki pushed back against him, withdrawing his hand. "Fuck me," he urged again, grabbing Aoi's hard cock and steering it to his hole. "Fuck me hard..."

Aoi moaned when the head of his cock was embraced by Ruki's body and, unable to stop himself, thrust forward. Ruki groaned and braced himself against the wall, pushing back every time Aoi's cock pushed into him. Aoi grabbed Ruki's narrow hips and did as Ruki had asked – fucked him hard. 

Moans and sighs and heavy breathing echoed between the bare walls, and the sound of the running water couldn't disguise the sound of flesh slapping against flesh. Aoi shook his wet hair out of his face and leaned forward to bite Ruki's shoulder.

"Yeah," Ruki groaned and reached between his legs. "Fuck me... harder..."

Aoi was close now, and Ruki's tight body was making it hard for him to last much longer. But he didn't have to, because after only a few more thrusts, Ruki trembled and moaned loudly, clenching around Aoi's cock as he came.

Aoi wrapped an arm around Ruki's chest to hold him up while he rocked his hips – hard, fast thrusts that brought him closer and close to the edge... Until he came hard, emptying himself in hot pulses inside Ruki.

They were breathing hard, and Ruki leaned back against Aoi. He reached behind to rub his hand over Aoi's hip. "Mmm, that was good." He slid off Aoi's cock and turned around with a smile, wrapping his arms around Aoi.

"Yeah," Aoi said and smiled. "But sex here? In the shower?"

"Variety is the spice of life," Ruki replied.

Aoi nodded; Ruki did have a point, but something was still gnawing at him. "Did you-- Did you know it was me?"

Ruki grinned. "Of course. Do you think I'd let just anyone fuck me bareback?"

Relieved, Aoi smiled and kissed Ruki. "I hoped not."

Ruki winked. "As my boyfriend, you have perks. Everyone else has to use condoms."


End file.
